Thailandball
Thailandball |nativename = ราชอาณาจักรไทยบอล Ratcha-anachak Thai ball|image = The Youkai of Oarfishes.png|imagewidth = 160px|caption = Call me Costa Rica or North Korea again and I will into endings yuo.|reality = ���� Kingdom of Thailand ����|government = Military Dictatorship (de facto) Constitutional monarchy|personality = Sabai (Relaxed/Calm), Nationalistic (sometimes), Religious|language = Thai (official), Northern Thai, Isan Lao, Karen, Hilltribe languages (including Akha)|religion = Buddhism ( Theravada)|friends = Almost Everybody, but especially All other ASEANcoin members Brother My builder My maid Tringapore Vietnamball Indonesiaball My English Teacher Chinaball Godfather Godzilla K-popball IKEAball UKball Russiaball Portugalball Rotiball Buddhist Brothers Farang=ATM (good farang tourists)|enemies = Laosball (Very rarely) Cambodiaball (sometimes) Myanmarball (sometimes) Franceball Bandit "Sultanate" Uyghurball|founded = 1238 (First Dynasty) 1932 (As Constitutional Monarchy)|predecessor = Siamball|successor = |likes = Smilling, Monarchy, Ladyboys, Freedom, Tom Yum Goong, Muay Thai, Cold weather, Travelling, M16 rifles, Harrier Jump Jet, HTMS Chakri Naruebet (am only country with aircraft carrier in SE Asia, 555555+), Tourism, Parties|hates = Communism, Republicanism, Drugs, Terrorism, Drought, Flooding|intospace = No, But can into space in future own satellite PLAN Future Thai Astronaut, but she did not go in space yet|status = The new Supreme Patriarch is here! Amen!|notes =i hate islam (well, not really)|capital = Bangkokball|gender = Male / Transgender (sometimes)|affiliation = ASEANcoin|military = Royal Thai Armed Forces|food = Tom Yum, Pad Thai, Som tam, Thai Curry, Fried rice|bork = Same Same / 555|type =Tai-Kadai }} Thailandball (formerly Siamball) is a countryball at the center of the Indochinese peninsula in Mainland Southeast Asia. He is the world's 51st-largest country. It is the 20th-most-populous country in the world, with around 66 million people. The capital and largest city is Bangkok. Thailand sits beside Cambodiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, and Malaysiaball. Being a monarchy since 1238, and a constitutional monarchy since 1932, Thailandball is the only country in Southeast Asia to have never been colonized by European countryballs. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball. Thailand also has the longest city name who is Krungthepmahanakhon Amonrattanakosin Mahintharayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noppharatratchathaniburirom Udomratchaniwetmahasathan Amonphimanawatansathit Sakkathattiyawitsanukamprasitball History Thailandball is a descendant of Tai-Kadai speaking 1ball s. Similar to other regions in Southeast Asia, Thailand was heavily influenced by the culture and religions of Indiaball, starting with the Kingdom of Funanball in around the 1st century AD to the Khmer Empire-ball. Prior to the arrival of the Thai people and culture into what is now Thailand, the region hosted a number of indigenous Austroasiatic-speaking and Malayo-Sumbawan-speaking civilisations. However, little is known about Thailand before the 13th century... Similar to other regions in Southeast Asia, Thailand was heavily influenced by the culture and religions of India, starting with the Kingdom of Funanball in around the first century until the Khmer Empireball. Indian influence on Siamese culture was partly the result of direct contact with Indian settlers, but mainly it was brought about indirectly via Dvaravatiball, Srivijayaball and the Khmer Empireball, and later by the south Indian Pallavaball and north Indian Guptaball. The Taiballs from the north gradually settled in the Chao Phraya valley from the tenth century onwards, in lands of Dvaravatiball, assimilating the earlier Austroasiatic Monballs and Khmerballs, as well as coming into contact with the Khmer Empireball. Thailandball was born as a small clay called Siamball' '''in 1351, his capitalball was Ayutthayaball' (now a province of '''Thailandball). In 1540 he expanded his clay by conquering Khmerball, the weak brothers Laosball, Lannaball, some southern part of Chinaball and some northern part of modern day- Malaysiaball. He had a lot of conflicts with his neighbors like Daivietball. 1767 was described to be his worst year ever. Burmaball (now Myanmarball) who had multiple personality disorders, attacked him and he lost because he wasn't well-prepared. Burmaball killed Ayutthayaball (the capitalball). Siamball lost all of his clay but some of his people survived and moved to Thonburiball, Thonburi became the new capitalball of Siamball. Burma ball who was still in disorder quickly attacked again but this time he won. Later in 1782, Siamball moved capitalball to Bangkokball' '''or Rattanakosinball ''('full name in Thai:' Krungthep Mahanakorn Amornratanakosin Mahintara Ayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noparat Ratchathani Burirom Udomratchaniwet Mahasatan Amornpiman Avatar Satit Sakathadtiya Witsanukum Prasitball),' the current capitalball which is the longest city name in the world. European colonial powers threatened him in the 19th and early 20th centuries, but Thailandball (then known as Siamball) survived as the only Southeast Asian state to avoid European colonial rule because the Franceball and the UKball decided it would be a neutral territory to avoid conflicts between their colonies. In 1932 he changed his name from Siamball to Thailandball, and replaced his absolute monarchy with a constitutional monarchy. In 2014 he underwent a coup d'état, and continued to have a military junta to this day.. Today, Thailandball is a developing countryball. He cannot into nuke yet but he can into space and submarine (he's really proud of his 3 new subs from Chinaball). Personality Thailand is very talkative and he likes smiling. Thailand can into Buddhism. Thailand of likings his king, elephants and transgenders. He hates communists. He is very proud of himself, his history and his language. Thailand of lovings cold weather, he wishes one day he will can into snow but Thailand cannot into snow. Relations ครอบครัว (Family) * 1ball - Ancestor * Taiwanball - Our name are similar, people got confused sometimes... but we have homogay * Siamball - Do no confuse! we same person! * Laosball - Brother * Lannaball - '''WHY SHOULD HE BE MY BROTHER '''I seperate from him, and I took over him, that's it. * Sukhothai Kingdomball - Father * Lavo Kingdomball - Adoptive Father * Ngoenyangball - Grandfather * Dvaravatiball - Adoptive Grandfather * Other Tai-speaking balls (including Shanball and Zhuangball) - Distant cousins เพื่อน/พันธมิตร (Friends/Allies) * USAball - We fought in World War 2, but we of good friends now. He made me into non-NATO major ally. * UKball - Old enemy, but now friends. gib touristmoni! * Russiaball - He is a middleman of me, good stuff! YOUR GRYPHON PLANE SUCKS IT FELL AND YOU COMMIE SUPPORT N. VIETNAM GOOD YOU ARE CAPITOLIST NAO. * Swedenball - Eternal friends since 1868! now having a blast together by BÖRKING together! Stronk! Sweden! * Portugalball - First European country that I know, 500 years of relationship, since 1511 * Japanball - We fought together in WW1 and WW2, we are good friends. * Germanyball - We look up to his Fourth Reich European Union by creating ASEAN! * Indiaball - Thanks for curry and teaching Buddhism, don't bring in too much Hindies, I'm buddhist clay * Bulgariaball - Good distant european friend. * ASEANcoin - I founded him but I cannot into headquarter! '''BY FUCKING ' ' KEBAB OWNER! ' ** Malaysiaball - Friend, we are neighbor. '''REMOVE TERRORISM ALSO STOP SEND KEBAB NOW OR ANSCHLUSS! ** Indonesiaball - He is of a friend and neighbor in sea. HOW THE HELL HE HAS HQ YED PED ** Tringapore - Creditor and sometimes friend, Gib moni or I dig cannal! ** Philippinesball - Pinoy, Gib touristmoni yuo is op rich and teach english to me cuz tring is op bad english but bad to play MOBA game with. ** Bruneiball - Rich kebab, Gib touristmoni ** Laosball - We are of similar language, culture, and history. Good friend. GIB ELECTRICITY, ' OR Anschluss '''Secretly brother but he like commie friend. ** Vietnamball - Burger and I fought you during the Vietnam War. Today, we are ok now even though you are a communist(should be remove). But remember 1979-1989! And i gut support from both China and the US! '''FORMER COLONY.' 1784, 1833 NEVER FORGET !!!!! ** Cambodiaball - Stupid "brother" even he's older than me many thousand years, Sometime enemy, MY COLONY GIB AMOK OR ANSCHLUSS Phra Wihan is of mine. ** Myanmarball - ไอ้เชี่ย !!!! HE IS OF INVADING ME SEVERAL TIMES!! ENEMY SINCE THE 16TH TO 19TH CENTURIES!!! REMOVE MOHINGA. he has a multiple personality disorder. I try to be friends with him. (last time I tried he almost kill me) GIB MAID!! ** East Timorball - You can into join ASEAN. Sawadee brother. เพื่อนเป็นบางครั้ง (Sometime Friends-Neutral) * Chinaball - He is of trying to gain influence over USAball on me, but his dams is killing my fish! We good friends though. Secretly my father. * Franceball - NEVER FORGET YUO THIEF MY CLAY BIG CLAY IN [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Siamese_War 1893] . '''yuo so luck UN didn't exist that time. But France indochina [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Thai_War 1940] ' still surrender I war with her easy '''REMOVE BAGUETTE. '''GIB TOURISTMONI. Well, now we have GUT relations YOU SUCKER NULL ศัตรู (Enemies) * Thaksin Shinawatra - คนบ้า มารร้าย นักต้มตุ๋น 'มึงเป็นตัวการที่ทำให้ประเทศอยู่อย่างไม่สงบ !!' His existence is main reason why we have military junta to this day * Uyghurball - (suspected) Never forget yuo bombed and killed innocent Bangkokians and tourists! I heard yuo also related with south bandits! '''REMOVE EVIL KEBAB GREY WOLVES.' ลูกๆ (Children) * 75 provinces (Exclude special administrative areas) * 2 special administrative areas (Bangkokball, Pattayaball) Notable sons of Thailandball in Polandball comic * Bangkokball - My capitol! so proud! so many farang. * Pattaniball - Don't even think about independence! Remove terrorist! YOU TINY KEBAB NON COUNTRY CLAY Quotes * "Touristmoni's the best!" * "Farang (white people) is so cashful, I love Farang" * "Thailand hab three submarines!Thailand stronk!" * "Prathet Thai Chong Charoen!"(Thailand stronk!) * "Am not Taiwan!!" * "Yuo no ride Tuk Tuk, yuo no arrive Thailand!" * "Do no haggle price! Farang hab to pay mor!" Common phrases in conversations Of swearing *"KUY" / "Kuay" / "Kuai" = Fuck * "Hee" = Vagina *"Oh I Sud" = Oh Shit * "Yed kae" / "Yed ped" / "Yed..(everything)..." = Fuck Alligator / Fuck Duck / Fuck ...(everything)... * "Yedmae" = Motherfucker * "E-Dok (Fully Dok Thong Gwaow, a flower name)" = Bitch * * "Ai Shia" = Water Lizard + Badly Evil * "Hia" / "Heer" = Damning * "Ai hia" = Water Lizard Of normal ones * "555"(pronounced hahaha) = Laughing * "Show MoreShow FewerHue hue hue" = Crying...not BR?BR?AHUEHUE! ok? * "Laew" = Already...used in the end of the sentence * "Krub" = used in the end of the sentences (male) * "Ka" = used in the end of the sentences (female/ladyboy) * "Ha" = used in the end of the sentences (ladyboy/old Thai-Chinese lady) Gallery Chinese New Year.jpg Siamball.jpg 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Asiavision 2016.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png MlehEz5.png G2xvscz.png UaH0Zuk.png Nazi Fans.png Siamtangle.png COMIC 1.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg 1425795 206386826215910 779203617 n.png 11225254 852546684814531 7182670199078391540 n.jpg VxBd33m.png HfGv7WH.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n.png ptLTBMA.png Bsgddhd.png CNOxCDJ.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'm0CR404.png Japan's Post.jpg VoNkUek.png Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png Axis powers-0.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 1c6iNhJ.png National pride.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Thailandball Official Page 2015 *Full name of Bangkokball *Thailandball's children *Thailandball's story *THAILAND BALL/Thailandball. *Thailand at Wikipedia Category:Countryballs Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Category:Buddhistball Category:Asia Category:Asian Category:Atheist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Tai-Kadal Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Bisexual Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Five stripes Category:Uncolonized Category:Prorupted Category:Human rights removers Category:Rice Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Low countries Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Tea Category:East Asia Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Middle Power Category:Buddhist Lover Category:Commie Removers Category:Non-Europeon Colony Category:USA allies Category:Mongoloid